


Bleeding Love

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Read with a guarded heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar
Summary: A night out with Shay goes slightly wayward with some unforeseen consequences.





	

The sound of metal meeting metal echoed around you as you and Shay fought off a group from an Assassin-affiliated gang that had ambushed you as the two of you had been making your way back to Fort Arsenal.

You kick away the corpse of a now deceased gang member off of your sword as you shoot at an advancing brute towards Shay. The resonance from your gun was enough to scare off a few birds as you and Shay sheathe your weapons.

“Wonderful way to end the night, if I do say so myself.” You remark dryly as you wipe a smidge of blood and dirt off of your face.

“I can think of a few things we can do to make our night better.” Shay replies coyly and you chuckle as Shay’s arms wrap around your back before he plants a kiss on your cheek. You see his eyes widen by a fraction as he looks behind you and a warning about to leave his lips as you begin to turn around when you feel something enter your back.

You gingerly move your fingers towards the spot where you felt numbness and meet cold metal with blood on its blade. Your blood.

You begin to spit out red while you feel your legs fail to keep you upright as Shay quickly draws out his pistol and shoots. A groan echoes a few meters away and you silently curse yourself for not paying more attention to your surroundings, for deluding yourself that the gang wouldn’t have sent out an extra person as a scout. However, you knew that everyone had to meet their end someday. Today was yours.

“Shay…” You manage to say as Shay takes a gentle hold of your body and carefully removes the knife that had made its way into your spleen. He begins to remove and tear apart parts of his clothes to stop the bleeding but you reach out to stop him.

“Y/N…” He says with pleading tone.

“We both know I won’t make it out of this forest before I bleed out,” You manage to spit out. “Stay with me here. Please.”

Shay reluctantly abides to your wishes as he sets you down gently on the forest floor. You feel him shift slightly to cradle your head in his arms as you take hold of his forearm.

“Dammit, lass. How am I supposed to suffer through this world without you besides me?” He chuckles as he toys with your H/C hair and you try to laugh but you push the idea aside in favor of not spewing blood within spitting distance.

“I realized a long time ago that although the world is full of suffering, it is full of overcoming.” You respond as blood begins staining your lips and chin. “You’ll find a way, darling. You always do.”

Shay’s eyes shine with unshed tears as your breath began thinning and you could no longer feel your finger drawing an ouroboros on his arm.

“I miss you already, lass.” He says as you try your best to draw your lips into a smile while tears began running down your cheeks.

“Don’t worry, Shay. We’ll meet again. I promise.” You tell him as your hand drops from his arm, as he presses one final kiss to your forehead and as you draw your last breath.


End file.
